Aoi and Oga
by SakuBloss
Summary: One is the Queen of her school. The other is the King. What will they be if they come Together as One?


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the awesome kickass characters of Beelzebub. They are the creation of Ryuhei Tamura.

**Speech - ""**

**Thoughts - _Italics_**

* * *

_**Aoi and Oga**_

* * *

Aoi Kunieda sat on a park bench, enjoying the feel of the afternoon sun gently warming her skin, as she lightly bounced her happily-cooing, baby brother Kouta up and down on her knees.

The air was peaceful and cool around her, and she turned her head up towards the sun to enjoy the peace of the moment. It was just her and her adorable little brother (who nosy people _really_ needed to stop assuming was her _own child_) enjoying a calm and lazy Sunday afternoon together.

That calm and tranquil peacefulness was suddenly broken however by the loud screeching cry of, "DA-BUU!"

Aoi blinked once...twice...and then quickly swiveled her head to the side to see a sight that she hadn't been expecting to see on this day.

Oga and Baby Beel strolling nonchalantly towards her and Kouta.

Aoi immediately began to feel her face flush, and she quickly looked about for an escape route.

_This is **not** happening to me right now! I wasn't expecting to run into them today! They already had their Park Debut. What is he doing here now?_

Aoi quickly got to her feet to try to slip away before Oga and Beel could reach her and Kouta, but before she could even take her first step, she saw Oga's face light up with recognition and he raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo!" Oga called out as he began to pick up his pace. Baby Beel was hanging onto his back cooing happily and warbling in pleasure, as he realized that one of his favourite humans was before him.

Aoi froze in place, and raised a slightly-shaking hand while clutching Kouta tightly to her side, to wave back.

"Y-Yo, Oga," Aoi nervously called back to the swiftly approaching delinquent.

_Ah, what should I do! I wasn't prepared to run into him today!_ Aoi lamented to herself, as Oga finally came to a stop before her.

"How ya doing, today? Out with your lil bro again, huh," Oga said with a crooked grin.

He was always pleased to run into Aoi, and he may or may not have decided to take a small stroll through the park today, on the off-chance that he would see her.

"I-I'm doing fine. And yeah, Kouta and I were just out here, enjoying the afternoon sun. H-How are you and Baby Beel doing today," Aoi managed to stammer out.

Baby Beel made happy warbling noises as he stretched out from around Oga's back, and began making grabby-hands towards Aoi.

"Ohhhh, Baby Beel wants you to hold him!" Oga exclaimed as he quickly plucked Baby Beel from his back, and held him out like some kind of present to the flustered girl before him.

Aoi flushed deeply and held out her arm to take Baby Beel but then she paused, looked down at Kouta held against her side, then looked back up at Oga.

"W-Would you mind holding Kouta for few minutes then?" Aoi asked shyly.

Oga gave his trademark grin that would normally scare off most people, but Aoi found it especially handsome.

"Sure! Come here, Kouta. Lemme trade you for Beel for a few," Oga said, as he with gentleness that would have surprised all the gossiping mothers that usually littered the park, took Kouta carefully into his strong arms and held him lightly, as he passed Beel over to Aoi.

Baby Beel made happy _dabu_ sounds and pumped his little fists as he snuggled into Aoi's arms.

Aoi blushed and smiled down gently at Baby Beel as he cooed and garbled in her arms, and she felt her heart melt at how adorable he was being right now, because she knew how much of a troublemaker he could be when he hadn't been fed on time.

The many electrocutions of Oga that she had witnessed attested to that fact.

But right now Baby Beel was being very good, and was now mainly just playing with a few stray locks of her long, midnight-black hair.

Aoi began to look back up at Oga to say something to him when she felt a very light, very faint brush of lips across her cheek. She froze in absolute shock and turned her gaze up towards Oga, to see him lightly scratching his cheek, and trying to look everywhere _but_ back at her, as little Kouta clapped his baby hands happily.

"W-W-What was _that_ for?" Aoi stammered out, as she felt her face heat up to the temperature of the sun.

Oga gave a slightly-nervous grin while continuing to lightly scratch his cheek, before he surprised Aoi by quickly switching the babies in their arms, which made Baby Beel start to make loud, unhappy sounds.

Oga then flashed Aoi a quick peace sign...then turned and ran.

Aoi stood in shocked silence, with a lightly bouncing Kouta in her arms for a few seconds, before she let out a loud cry.

"EEHHH!"

But then once the shock of what Oga had just done...and his running off immediately after...had begun to fade, Aoi raised her hand to her cheek and lightly brushed her fingers across the spot Oga had brushed his lips across.

A small, shy and happy grin blossomed across her face, and Aoi lightly held Kouta up towards the sky making her baby brother giggle, and she laughed happily along with him.

_**

* * *

To be continued?

* * *

**_

**AN:** Hey, everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed my first Aoi/Oga fic! Please let me know what you all thought of it ^^


End file.
